


Metal Skin

by Trashball



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F U C K T H E R O B O T, Other, SUCK IT TIL IT'S RUSTY, i didnt even know if ki-bo wore pants or if like. that was just The Shape of his body, ooc and inaccurate seeing as we dont know jack shit about anything yet, reader is pretty ambiguous as usual. i like to keep it that way.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashball/pseuds/Trashball
Summary: You fuck the robot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> either you fuck the robot or you're a _COWARD_

 

 

“I- I don't know if this will _work_ ,” he let out, voice clearly strained. A whir of an extractor fan could be heard distantly – its rapid blades _desperately_ trying to stop his inner workings from overheating. Truth be told, you're not sure what to do either. It's new. It's exciting. And like hell you're backing down now, not after coming this far.

Letting a reassuring smile fall onto your lips, you look up at him, under heavy lids. He's adorable, the way his expression is all flustered, and his hair sticks up straight and erect. “Have faith,” you laugh, lightly, hands caressing the bare metal.

Your lips follow, pressing into him. _He's cold_ , you think, as you start sucking at the metal expanse. But he's not _just_ a piece of metal. No. He's vibrating – the resounding whirring even _louder_ up close – reassuring you that he's alive, and that he's functioning. Just in his own little way, as if it were his own version of a heartbeat.

It makes you smile.

Lowering your head, you start to descend. Your mouth trails down: _down_ the slick surface of his abdomen (the metallic taste of his body is _biting_ , and it almost makes you recoil with a wince) and _down_ all the way to his pelvis. Your tongue smears saliva all over him, leaving a messy, wet trail in your wake. It leaves him even shinier than before, his beautiful body glistening in the light, as if it he'd fallen straight from heaven. 

“ _Can you even feel that_?” you breathe against his hips, your voice much heavier than before.

He says nothing in response, but you think he's shrugging from the way he moves and from the sounds of scraping joints.

Whatever. You continue, working your mouth against him, making out with someone that mightn't even _feel_ you properly. But _of course_ , you persist: because you're taken away with the moment, your own beating, heat-radiating body responding enthusiastically to the stimulus. You wrap your thighs around his legs, that shake and quiver – not only from his lack of composition, but once again from the simple  _hum_ of his gears ticking away – and you find yourself rubbing against him. _Fuck._ A harsh moan escapes your lips, your hands clawing _pathetically_ , scraping against his smooth surface, as you desperately seek for something to anchor you to reality. It doesn't work. You feel like you're floating and helpless.

His hands follow down your body. Once again, the heat difference is  _jarring_ \- he's so,  _so_ cold against your body that's so, so hot and bothered - and it amplifies every single feeling. The odd texture of his hands, and every tiny motion against your skin. You start whining hard as he tugs away at your underwear, leaving you  _entirely_ bare, and slides one of those cold, robotic fingers into your behind.

Like everything, it whirrs and hums faintly. You shudder, closing your eyes tight, as he pushes his way in, starting to fuck you from behind. Your genitals continue to rub up against him - the friction driving you  _wild_ \- in synchronisation, the noises you let out growing louder and louder by the  _second_. "F- _fuck_ , Ki-bo," you whimper, as he slides in another digit without faltering, his thick fingers filling you up good. The coldness grazes your inner walls, whilst the rest of his hand presses repeatedly into your fleshy arse with each motion. It's not like anything you've ever felt before - or surely, not like anything _anyone_ else has felt before - and it's totally _indescribable_.  

And now you're panting: each breath hard to push out, as he delves deeper and deeper, your body screaming at you to release, and  _finally you can no longer hold it any more_. Cumming hard, you feel yourself collapse, dumping your spent, naked body on his. At that point, he's no longer inside of you: the hand that was fucking you barely seconds ago is cleaned by his tongue (you're not sure how _that_ works, but you're sure as hell excited to try) and he stares at you, _hard_ , his translucent cheeks flushing with the light of red LEDs. 

"Well... I guess it kind of worked," he muttered.

You cuddle up to him, still gazing at his features.

_He's so beautiful..._

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if:  
> 1\. he's ??? actually wearing clothes ???  
> 2\. he actually has a Proper Ass  
> 3\. if he even has a Port to Fuck  
> 4\. LOITERALLY ANY THING ABOUT HIM GJPDFGJDF  
> 5\. just ??? basic stuff about how he FUNCTIONS
> 
> so when the fucking game drops and if ANY of this is confirmed, i swear on my LIFE to rewrite this mess and fucking Up my Game. PUSH The limits of kinks to the max. if nothing is confirmed (and thus, not denied) i will just take free fucking reign and shit all over it. god bless us all.


End file.
